


Don't break anything

by chickenyuujirou



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Online, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fictober, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Glimmer's wrath, Humor, Invention gone wrong, Translation Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 23:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenyuujirou/pseuds/chickenyuujirou
Summary: “It will be fun, trust me.”





	Don't break anything

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Don't break anything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005876) by [MissCactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus)

> so i'm writing drabbles for fictober though i'm not going to post them on time as i don't always have internet. english isn't my first language so please tell me if you find any mistake
> 
> enjoy :)

Perfuma frowned at every machine around the room. She had had trouble finding a place to sit down, preferring to stand rather than touch – or _break_ – something. Entrapta didn't really seem to care though as she kept throwing her things around. Perfuma briefly wondered why she had decided to visit her.

“Perfuma! I've finally fixed my last invention! You can have the honour of trying it first!”

Entrapta rushed back next to her and held a sort of remote control with just one gigantic button on it.

“Go ahead!” She smiled.

“Are you sure? You've drawn a red triangle next to it.”

“It will be fun, trust me.”

Perfuma gulped but she could never say no to Entrapta. So she pushed the button.

At first nothing happened and Perfuma almost let out a sigh of relief, but then–

“ENTRAPTA!'' Glimmer's voice could be heard through the entire building.

Entrapta's eyes widened. “Oh... So that's what I had forgotten.”

She opened a notebook already full of scribbles, began to write down her results before turning back towards Perfuma.

“Are we going to run away?” Asked Perfuma.

Entrapta grinned and Perfuma sighed. She just hoped they could manage to avoid Glimmer's rage.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere  
tumblr : miss-cactus & havingsomefunhere
> 
> Please leave Kudos/comments ♥


End file.
